Butterfly
by outout
Summary: Jika aku menyentuhmu, aku takut kau akan terbang jauh dan sayapmu patah. Seperti halnya kupu-kupu, kau indah namun tak pernah bisa aku gapai. [KookV]-[BTS Fanfiction]


**Butterfly**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction Rate (T) Fic Short ( _1000+_ ) Hurt/Comfort/Romance AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, boyxboy, males slash, seme!Kook, uke!Tae**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Jika aku menyentuhmu, aku takut kau akan terbang jauh dan sayapmu patah. Seperti halnya kupu-kupu, kau indah namun tak pernah bisa aku gapai." **]**

 **.**

 **.**

Jungkook tahu dirinya bukanlah pria baik-baik. Ia bukanlah pria yang bisa menyanjung hati semua orang. Bukan juga pria yang bisa dengan mudahnya bersosialisasi. Namun, ia hanya ingin menjadi dirinya sendiri, ia tidak ingin berpura-pura. Karena berpura-pura menjadi sosok lain adalah hal yang Jungkook tak bisa lakukan.

Seperti pada hubungannya dengan seorang pemuda tampan yang juga imut dalam waktu bersamaan. Usianya lebih tua dua dari Jungkook. Tapi percayalah, Jungkook lebih _manly_ darinya. Dari Kim Taehyung _nya_.

Sudah dua tahun mereka menjalin hubungan yang bisa dibilang cukup serius. Mereka tinggal dalam satu _apartement_ yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka bekerja. Taehyung bekerja di dalah satu kafe kecil yang bersebrangan dengan tempat kerja Jungkook, stasiun radio. Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa bekerja disana, awalnya itu ia lakukan karena ia ingin menunjukan pada Taehyung bahwa ia juga bisa menghasilkan uang sendiri. Satu hal kenapa Jungkook memilih bekerja disana karena ia senang menyanyi, sesekali ia akan menyumbangkan suara emasnya untuk diperdengarkan orang banyak−yang tentunya mendengarkan radio. Dan Taehyunglah yang mengusulkan pekerjaan Jungkook sebagai penyiar. Taehyung tahu Jungkook berniat menjadi seorang penyanyi meskipun pria berumur 20 tahun itu tidak pernah mengakuinya. Seringkali ia mendengar Jungkook bersenandung kecil dan Taehyung akui suara Jungkook sangatlah bagus. Dan terkadang ia merona sendiri.

Lalu setelah beberapa minggu Jungkook bekerja disana, ia menemukan satu hal lain kenapa ia memilih menjadi penyiar radio.

Karena dengan begitu ia bisa mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta dengan mudah pada Taehyung. Jungkook bukan tidak berani untuk mengatakannnya langsung, hanya saja ia merasa dengan mengatakannya lewat radio, Taehyung akan mengerti bahwa Jeon Jungkook benar-benar mencintainya.

Tapi kemudian semua hilang dalam sekejap mata.

Kebahagiaan itu terenggut dari genggaman tangan mereka berdua. Taehyung tahu Jungkook adalah pria brengsek sejak dulu, seorang berandalan kelas, pemabuk, _playboy_ , pembolos, dan apapun itu Taehyung tidak ingin mengerti. Ia tahu dengan jelas semua keburukan Jungkook di masa lalu. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jungkook akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

Orang bilang itu adalah pengkhianatan.

Taehyung ingat dengan jelas tiap-tiap kata yang Jungkook ucapkan dalam siaran radio pada pukul 9 malam itu. Setiap harinya, ia bisa mendengar namanya disebut. Diulang berkali-kali oleh Jungkook. Namun pada hari itu, bukan namanya yang Jungkook sebut.

Melainkan _Nami_. Nama orang lain yang Taehyung tidak kenal sama sekali.

Pada awalnya, Taehyung berpikir itu hanya sebuah dedikasi pada penggemar yang selalu mendengarkan siaran Jungkook. Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, nama itu lebih sering terdengar, dan nama Taehyung hilang begitu saja. Sikap Jungkook semakin menghidari dirinya. Pria yang lebih muda darinya itu tidak lagi menunjukan perhatian. Ia selalu pulang larut malam saat Taehyung sudah tertidur pulas di sofa mereka karena menunggu Jungkook pulang. Dan kemudian berangkat pagi-pagi sekali sebelum Taehyung bangun.

Taehyung tidak mengerti dengan Jungkook. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa pria yang sangat dicintainya itu berubah.

" _Untuk Kim Nami di manapun kau berada. Aku akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang begitu manis untukmu. Dengarkan baik-baik, dan kau akan jatuh cinta"_

Malam itu, Jungkook menyanyikan lagu milik Bruno Mars yang berjudul Marry You versi akustik. Ditujukan untuk Kim Nami. Bukan untuk Kim taehyung.

Pada saat itulah, Taehyung tahu ia sudah seharusnya menyerah.

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Taehyung bangun. Ia mendapati Jungkook masih tertidur, memunggunginya. Hati Taehyung sakit melihat hal itu. Bagaimanapun juga, dulu Jungkook selalu memeluknya saat tidur, memberikan kehangatan pada Taehyung. Ia rindu kehangatan itu. Ia rindu Jungkook.

Setelah sedikit merenungi kisa pahitnya, Taehyung bangkit untuk memberes-bereskan barang-barang yang akan ia bawa pindah. Semalaman dia sudah memikirkan matang-matang. Dia akan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Jungkook dan pergi dari hadapan pria bergigi kelinci itu. Ia tahu dirinya tidak pantas berada di apartement ini. Tidak lagi.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Taehyung menyempatkan diri untuk menulis sebuah note. Terdengar tidak sopan karena meminta putus lewat kertas kecil ini, namun Taehyung tidak peduli karena Jungkook juga sudah berlaku lebih tidak sopan padanya dengan cara mengkhianati cinta Taehyung. Adakah hal yang lebih tidak sopan dari apa yang Jungkook telah lakukan padanya?.

Tidak ada ciuman di bibir Jungkook, hanya ada ciuman di kening dan bisikan selamat tinggal.

Lalu Taehyung benar-benar pergi. Tepat saat Jungkook membuka matanya. Pria itu berjalan lunglai menuju dapur, ia pikir Taehyung ada di dapur karena di tempat tidur sudah tidak ada. Namun dugaannya salah ketika melihat sebuah note dari kertas berwarna biru tertempel manis di depan kulkas. Tulisan rapih yang Jungkook tahu milik siapa.

 _Dear Jungkook,_

 _Aku tahu ini terlihat tidak sopan. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menulisnya disini._

 _Aku tahu kau mungkin sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Aku tahu kau sudah tidak kuat tinggal bersamaku karena kau selalu pulang malam dan bangun pagi. Aku mengerti itu, Jungkookie. Kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah karena aku sendiri sadar aku memang tidak pantas untukmu._

 _Aku menyusahkan, aku tahu. Aku terlalu manja, aku tahu. Aku aneh, Aku tahu. Aku bodoh, aku tahu. Aku mencintaimu, aku tahu. Dan kau mungkin tahu itu._

 _Maaf karena aku sudah menyusahkanmu, Kookie. Sekarang, kau tidak perlu takut uangmu akan terbagi. Kau bisa pakai semua uangmu, dan untuk kekasih barumu._

 _Selamat tinggal. Maaf pernah merepotkanmu._

 _Kim Taehyung._

Dan detik itu juga Jungkook merasa ada yang hilang darinya. Ada yang kurang, ada yang pergi. Ia tahu yang pergi dan hilang itu adalah Taehyung. Ia tahu dirinya sudah bodoh karena menjadi brengsek pada Taehyung. Ia tahu seharusnya ia tidak boleh berkhianat dari Taehyung. Karena Taehyung sangat mencintainya. Dan Jungkook telah melepasnya sia-sia.

Taehyung telah hancur lebih dulu. Dan Jungkook baru tahu sesakit ini rasanya hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ku dengar kau sudah putus dengan kekasihmu"_

"Ya, itu benar. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Suara tawa terdengar dari seberang sana. _"Aku penggemarmu, Jungkook. Dan aku tahu kau selalu menceritakan kekasihmu setiap saat. Jujur, aku kaget mendengarmu putus dengannya."_

Jungkook tersenyum,"Terimakasih sudah mendengar ceritaku"

Hening.

Tak ada suara yang terdengar lagi. Jungkook pikir sambungannya terputus, namun ternyata tidak saat suara perempuan tak dikenal itu kembali terdengar.

" _Bolehkah aku merequest sebuah lagu darimu?"_

"Tentu"

" _Aku ingin kau menyanyikan lagu Butterfly milik boygroup kesukaanku, Bangtan Sonyeondan. Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin kau mengatakan kalimat ini terlebih dahulu untuk seseorang. Bolehkah aku mengirimnya lewat pesan?"_

"Ya, tentu"

Pesan itu sampai pada ponsel yang di sediakan khusus untuk kegiatan siaran. Jungkook membacanya. Setelah menghela nafasnya yang tiba-tiba memberat, Jungkook mulai berbicara.

"Untuk seseorang tanpa nama yang tadi merequest sebuah lagu padaku, aku akan menyanyikan Butterfly milik Bangtan Sonyeondan. Aku tahu lagu ini sangat bagus."

Jungkook berdeham."Tetapi sebelumnya, aku ingin mengatakan beberapa kalimat yang terkirim padaku,"

"−Jika aku menyentuhmu, aku takut kau akan terbang jauh dan sayapmu patah. Seperti halnya kupu-kupu, kau indah namun tak pernah bisa aku gapai."

Tanpa sadar Jungkook berbisik,"Untukmu, Kim Taehyung. Semoga kau mendengarnya. Aku masih mencintaimu"

Di tempat yang jauh dari jangkauan Jungkook, Taehyung mendengarnya. Ia mendengar dengan jelas bisikan Jungkook yang menyebutkan namanya. Taehyung seharusnya tidak menangis lagi. Tapi ia tidak bisa menghetikan _liquid_ bening yang mengalir begitu saja dari kedua matanya.

Karena sejujurnya ia masih mencintai Jungkook. Ia tidak mau kehilangan pria itu. Ia tidak mau terbang lebih jauh dari seorang Jeon Jungkook. Karena cerita cintanya dengan Jungkook sangatlah nyata dan terlampau indah. Seperti halnya kupu-kupu.

 **.**

 **.**

 _Akankah kita terbang bersama atau berpisah, Jungkookie?_

 _Akankah semua baik-baik saja?_

 _Akankah kau menghilang?_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Kita akan terbang bersama, Tae hyung~_

 _Semuanya akan baik-baik saja_

 _Aku tidak akan menghilang. Aku tidak akan pergi_

 **.**

 **.**

 **THE END**

 _well_ , ini cerita gaje perdana gue setelah vakum dari dunia fanfiction dan dunia fujoshi. gue udah lama ga nulis cerita begenre boyxboy. tadinya gue pen tobat dari dunia fujo, tapi VKook dan BTS dengan begitu polosnya meracuni pikiran gue. dan akhirnya gue tergoda bikin fanfic KookV. Jungkook makin manly soalnya, dan Taehyung mendadak cute di mata gue.

Ahh, sudahlah, cukup sekian terima review.

 _ **B**_ ye~~


End file.
